The present invention relates generally to child vehicle seats. More specifically, the present invention relates to a latch system that can be used to facilitate connection of the seat, in either one or both of forward and rearward facing orientations, to anchor members rigidly connected with the vehicle chassis.
Newer vehicles are being constructed to better facilitate connection of child seats to the rear seats of the vehicle. For example, new regulations have been promulgated that will require child seat manufacturers to include a provision on the child seat to secure the seat to a pair of anchor members secured to the vehicle chassis. These anchor members consist of essentially U-shaped metal brackets that are accessible between the lower edge of the vehicle back cushion and the rear edge of the vehicle seat cushion.
Some child seats are equipped with a seat restraint system designed to connect to anchor members provided in the vehicle seats in accordance with the new regulations. One such restraint system includes two separate securing straps. One end of each securing strap is connected to the child seat by mount plates. These mount plates are pivotally connected to the child seat via, for example, a suitable bolt arrangement. The other end of each strap is provided with hook-like attachment latches that can be hooked onto and engaged with the anchor members. The hook-like attachment latches can include a curved finger portion and a resiliently biased clip which, in combination, form a passage for extending about the anchor in a secure but removable manner. The securing straps are pivotally mounted to the child seat so that the child seat can be selectively oriented either forwardly or rearwardly with respect to the forward direction of travel of the vehicle.
However, since the two securing straps are separately connected to the child seat, each strap must be adjustable to allow for vehicles having varying seat configurations and to allow the child seat to be snugly tethered in place. This, of course, undesirably increases cost and complexity of the child seat. Additionally, the number of operations needed to install the child seat in position is increased.
Another known arrangement includes a single belt arrangement which can be used to secure the child vehicle seat in position. This arrangement comprises a length of webbing, a first latch at one end of the webbing, a latch roller adjuster at the other end of the webbing, and a second latch connected to the latch roller adjuster by a short length of webbing.
An example of the connection between the latch roller adjuster and the second latch is shown in FIG. 1. In this arrangement, a latch roller adjuster 10 interconnects a main length of webbing 12 and a short length of webbing 14. The short length of webbing 14 interconnects the latch roller adjuster 10 and a latch 16, which includes a hooked end 18 and a flat spring member 20. The latch roller adjuster 10 enables the overall length of the belt arrangement to be shortened when cinching a child vehicle seat into a snug position on a rear passenger seat of a vehicle, such as an automotive vehicle.
The arrangement of FIG. 1 enables the latch to be rotated with respect to the latch roller adjuster and thus facilitates connection to an anchor member located to the rear of the seat. However, the short length of webbing 14 introduces a drawback in that, after cinching of the latch arrangement, the latch roller adjuster 10 ultimately may be located in front of the child seat shell, as depicted in FIG. 2. That is, it may be located in a position where it can contact the back/torso of a child restrained in the seat 17, causing discomfort to the child.
Thus, there remains a need for a non-rigid latch system for a child vehicle seat which facilitates the interconnection of a latch with an anchor member mounted to the vehicle, but which obviates the above-mentioned problem(s).